


Momentum

by Zephyros22



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Could be interpreted as romantic, F/M, could be interpreted as platonic, spoilers for ep 12 &11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought I saw the worst of humanity already" he rasps, voice choked with gravel. "But tonight..." He trails off, letting the caught breath in his throat escape. He raises his head to the ceiling, and if he could see he would have looked to the sky for God to provide him an answer. "Tonight...I realized that it gets worse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

"I thought I saw the worst of humanity already" he rasps, voice choked with gravel. "But tonight..." He trails off, letting the caught breath in his throat escape. Karen stands on the other side of the doorway, and Matt can tell by the way she stands she holds herself stiff and still. He raises his head to the ceiling, and if he could see he would have looked to the sky for God to provide him an answer. "Tonight...I realized that it gets worse."

He cannot see, but his head is a flurry of senses as he recalls; the heat of the fire, the taste of heroin particles in the still, dry air...the scent of mangled flesh. He can feel the multitude of hands reaching senselessly for him, panic rising in his throat as he realizes they will not listen, **they** cannot see.

He remembers the anger.

His stomach churns again at the pure, wicked fury of listening to the woman's words:

_"They did this to themselves...it is faith..."_

Matt feels his fists clench again, and he has to remind himself to relax them. Karen stands nearby, watching silently. She waits for Matt to speak. Matt can hear her heartbeat, hammering irregularly in her chest. Her breaths are shallow, hitching as she waits desperately to speak.

Matt hears her suck in a breath a second before she speaks. "Matt, I-"

"I didn't think people could be so awful" Matt finds himself saying, and he grimaces at the tremor in his voice. He swallows thickly, but it does nothing to dissuade the lump in his throat and the ball of ice in his stomach. And for once Matt Murdock feels weak, his knees seeming to wobble as his emotions wash over him. He raises a hand to his face, trying to prevent the wetness in his eyes from spilling over.

"Karen, I..." his voice betrays him, cracking and full of emotion.

Matt can count the strides it takes Karen to close the distance between them. He can feel her hair brush against his face as she wraps her arms around him. Her hot, uneven breaths tickle his ear even as he allows his arms to fall around her. She smells like white wine and fruity shampoo. Matt is stunned by his senses assaulting him with information. It takes him a few moments to fully embrace her, his hands splayed across her narrow shoulder blades. 

Karen rests her face against the crook of his neck, and though Matt can hear her speak, he cannot hear the words. Instead he simply rocks slightly, allowing them both to settle. He rests his head against her shoulder, breathing out in a choked exhale. He inhales deeply, and closes his eyes in an attempt to mask his realization.

Karen smells like blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write a drabble based off of the end office scene in ep 12. I have a desperate need for Matt needing comfort/giving comfort. Will probably write more in that vein in the future.


End file.
